


Just you and I

by grillantho



Series: Blue exorcist one shots [4]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24940219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grillantho/pseuds/grillantho
Summary: Some snippets of every-day life with Ryuuji and Rin
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Series: Blue exorcist one shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793944
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Just you and I

The couple were currently laying together on Rin’s bed.

“Hey Ryu?”

Ryuuji hummed in response.

“I just realised that I can’t call you Rooster Boy anymore because you shaved all your hair off”

Ryuuji sat up. “I thought you liked my new hairstyle..” Ryuuji muttered as he tugged on a strand of his hair

“Oh I do! I think you look cool no matter what, but it did take a few days to get used to and now I don’t have a clever nickname for you!” Rin said. 

“Well, other than Blue headed monkey-” Rin slapped his hand over his boyfriend's mouth 

“Finish that and I cut the rest of your hair off”

“Other than that I don’t have a nickname for you either.” Ryuuji said with a scared look in his eyes. Hair is the one thing he doesn’t want to mess with. He knows from experience that Rin always follows through with his threats.

“Well.. why don’t we brainstorm?” Rin suggested “because I wanna be one of those couples with the amazing nicknames!” 

They both sat in silence for a moment thinking. Ryuuji was the first one to open his mouth.

“What about Kitten? You remind me of a cat so it would work” Ryuuji suggested. Rin immediately shook his head.

“Remember what Tsubaki-Sensei used to call his wife when he went out on booty-calls? Hell no.” They both shuddered at the memory.

“You’re completely right, ugh, how in the hell did he manage to get away with that for so long anyways?”

* * *

“I fixed you a bowl of cereal because it’s the only thing I can make without setting the kitchen on fire” Ryuuji said as he handed said cereal to his boyfriend who was sitting up in bed.

Rin had been in the crossfire of a nasty holy water explosion on their last mission. It was awful. They’re lucky it didn’t get into his eyes or else the half-demon would have lost his sight. Rin has been bedridden for the past few days but Ryuuji knows that he's starting to get restless. Unfortunately he also knows what will happen if Rin pushes himself in this state.

Shaking his head of unwanted thoughts he moves to sit beside his boyfriend, carefully avoiding his wounds. 

“Thank you babe.. I’m sorry you’ve had to survive off of instant ramen and cereal for the past few days. But I'm honestly feeling better. I think i’ll coo-”

“No Rin, you can’t push yourself too much! You were literally burnt alive less than 5 days ago!” Ryuuji knows Rin hates feeling helpless so he comes up with a plan.

“How about we get you all nice and comfy in the kitchen and you can tell me what to do? You can even do your Gordon Ramsay impression!” Rin’s eyes widen at the prospect of being able to be in his beloved kitchen again.

“Okay!”

* * *

“Don’t go where I can’t follow!” Rin exclaimed as he pouted and kicked a rock. Ryuuji tried his best not to laugh at the childish reaction his boyfriend was having right now.

For the 5th time that week Rin was stuck not being able to go somewhere because of Anti-Demon seals. They really need to look into that soon. 

“Ryuuuuuuujiiii!”

“Yes, yes I’ll go find where the seal is and move it so you can pass” 

10 minutes later Rin was finally allowed into the coffee shop.


End file.
